Our European Patent Application No. 219321 shows how the surface of a single reflector or the main reflector only of a dual reflector antenna system can be optimised to meet user-specified far-field requirements. This known method however, whilst producing an antenna system with better performance than existing conventional methods, still leaves room for improvement in performance.